


歡樂滿堂

by cavale



Category: The Wedding Banquet (1993), 囍宴
Genre: Gen, Traditional Chinese Culture, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 顧葳葳和高偉同的那場喜宴。女方視角。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 孝，子承老也。高堂之重如同泰山萬鈞壓在子女肩上。  
> 雖然李安在婚禮上的安排已夠巧妙，但我想來個食物特寫（菜系比較台式？），片中婚禮的流程形式也有改寫，細節到底還是胡說。

  
　　梳化一路持著長擺，替走回主桌的顧葳葳拉開座椅，上菜早已過了冷盤。  
　　她頭頂白紗，前罩掀在盤起來的髻上，像是加冕了古時的鳳冠，西皮中骨，千斤重擔壓得她服膺傳統的框框條條，三從四德、謹守婦道。  


　　左手邊的高偉同自個兒入座，立刻挨近Simon，親暱地咬起耳朵，連睨一眼也懶得施捨給她，一副下戲後演員各自散了的不熟樣貌。  


　　顧葳葳不甚靈活地摸索著椅面，緞面料子如同滑不溜丟的水蛇，撩起卻又從手裡出逃，她索性把裙子全推到一旁，確實觸到椅子，才肯入座。  
  
　　「主桌對面坐的是老陳跟他再娶的太太，第一任前幾年癌症走了。」一坐下來，筷箸還沒動，媽就替她引薦，手伸了過來搭在她蕾絲手套上，蹭得她手背發癢。  
  
　　她連忙打了招呼，卻遭端菜的侍者阻去視線，來新房跳過床的小佛爺可高興了，指著盤中央的瑩白鳳凰哇啦哇啦大叫，非要起身去拿白蘿蔔的雕刻不可，爬站在椅上，連毛妹跟他媽也攔不住。爸看得樂呵呵，笑咧了嘴，一杯紅酒又見底了，喝了多少，顏色全顯在臉上。紅通通的喜氣燈籠高高掛。  
  
　　龍蝦除外頭、尾跟一對大螯，其他部位都去殼片成白肉拼盤，顧葳葳意思意思夾了塊擺進碗裡，束腰勒得她沒什麼胃口，梳化事前也提點她待會還要換裝，不要吃太飽，她便擱下筷子，才一回神，媽撈了顆貝柱往她乾淨的瓷盤上一擺。

  


　　顧葳葳不好多說什麼，正想問高偉同要不要，瞥見坐另一側的Simon十分盡責，不僅替高偉同夾了滿盤菜，轉盤上的項目一樣不缺，還深諳高偉同喜歡蒸魚下的湯液，勺了瓢滷水到油飯上，肥滋滋的，一如澆在翡翠帶子上的芡汁，漾著頭上的燈光，刺得她頻頻眨眼，才勉強收住眼角泌出的淚。

  


　　沒想到高偉同昔日的同窗可真會鬧，敲杯奪得話權後，一下要新人深吻，一下邀新人共食吊在半空中的雞腿，不時惡意拉起作為釣竿的筷子，讓他們噘起的嘴險些撞在一塊，美其名是向賓客曬恩愛，骨子底打的主意倒是要看兩人出糗。  
  


　　深怕油膩壞了婚紗的梳化在旁看了很著急，趁隙捉了她的手去換裝。

　　起身離坐時，同桌的小佛爺砰地一聲拍破了濕紙巾包裝，很快起了模仿效應，鄰桌劈哩啪啦一片，媽笑說像極了除夕時分的爆竹，避邪趨吉，添增喜氣，可這麼一鬧嚇得她不輕，經過爸身後連忙扶住椅背，站穩腳步，而後佯裝無事地繼續往前走。

　　「這麼點事兒，別一驚一乍的。」

　　梳化伴在身側，輕笑了聲，拍拍她箍緊的臂彎。顧葳葳報以頓首，她沒提Simon眉鎖得比中國結花樣還繁複，立即取了餐巾替高偉同揩嘴的事。

 

　　待顧葳葳更了第二套方便祝酒的襯裙，尚未坐定扒上一口菜，又被領去各桌敬酒巡禮，她挽著高偉同的肘彎，像纏住女蘿草的嬌弱菟絲花，為那些她不認識的高偉同故事而笑，為一連乾了幾杯的高偉同擋酒。  
  


　　在賓客眼裡，他們夫妻三生三世修得百年善緣，化為羨煞眾人的池中鴛鴦，她跟高偉同是地上的連理枝，是天上的比翼鳥，雙宿雙飛，同船共渡，唯有前方Simon閃個不停的鎂光燈驚醒她的幻夢，讓舟楫划到湖心破了個洞，沉了。

　　一個是跟高偉同婚配的位置距離遙遠，一個是身軀近在呎尺、心理層面卻遠在天邊。顧葳葳微酣的腦袋不好使，想說她跟Simon到底是扯平了。

 

　　顧葳葳回到主桌位置，人散得差不多，唯有婦孺還留守，高偉同仍在和大學同學敘舊，似乎忘了等會要在門口送客，全雞燉湯涼了，表面浮了層油花，甜點、果盤出齊，侍者看來輕鬆許多，連帶顧葳葳跟前的碗盤早換了嶄新一套，儘管她喜宴到現在沒碰什麼吃的。

 

　　她愛吃甜，卻沒見過盤中的顆顆小球，媽解釋那是台灣特有的紅白小湯圓，炸了後裹層花生粉即成，這道菜在喜宴上有個吉祥的名字，就叫花好月圓。

　　顧葳葳絲毫不顧忌形象，挟了顆粉紅球直接就口，最外的花生粉化開之後，內裡的糯米糰嚼勁十足，儘管冷掉的油耗味在嘴裡擴散，對幾乎整天空腹的她而言，反而是再美味不過的佳餚。

 

　　那小祖宗吃撐了肚皮，拿著兩瓣柳丁皮自顧自個兒在座位上玩，沒人搭理他，卻快活得好不快樂。

　　顧葳葳看著他拿了長輩剔牙的竹籤，插在其中一塊皮上，另一半撕得略小，安在另一端竹籤上，如同一艘小竹筏，他得意極了，笑開嘴，把船放在圓桌邊上朝她轉去。

　　她望著孤帆航近，不由自主想起家鄉的河川，以及早上跟家裡老的通過電話，報備了婚事，思及此處，她馬上紅了眼眶。

 

　　「咋啦？」見她默默執起手絹拭淚，媽關心地問。

　　果皮船才剛到她跟前，倏地又被孩子轉走了，顧葳葳看著駛離的小筏，淡然嘆道，「沒什麼，喜極而泣罷了。」  
  
  


04/10/2017__Fin.

 


End file.
